1. Technical Field
This invention relates to ratcheting apparatuses and, more particularly, to a multi-functional ratchet and associated method for assisting a user to quickly and easily wind an existing strap housed by said multi-functional ratchet.
2. Prior Art
Due to high moving costs many Americans choose to move home furnishing themselves, by employing pickup trucks, flatbed trucks, etc. The mover loads the belongings onto the truck and then secures the belongings thereto so the objects do not move or fall out of the truck and be damaged. Most of these belongings are secured using lengths of cord or commercially available ratchet and strap systems. Cords can fray and separate, and are also hard to tightly secure and tie down adequately. Ratchet and strap systems can be frustrating to use and often become tangled and useless.
One prior art example shows a two-arm tensioning device that is used to tighten and to lock load-fastening belts. The arms are pivotally mounted about a reel drum on which are mounted toothed discs which turn with the drum. Upon pivoting of the first arm the belt is wound onto the reel drum by the engagement of a first catch on the first arm with the teeth of the discs. A second catch on the second arm is provided to prevent, through its engagement with the disc teeth, turning movement of the drum in the opposite direction. The second arm includes a locking member arranged to releasably engage the first catch to prevent unintentional pivoting of the first arm after tightening of the belt. A special safety catch in the form of a projection is provided on the first arm to releasably retain the second catch in engagement with the disc teeth. Unfortunately this prior art example does not provide a means for a user to wind the length of strap onto the spindle for storage and transport purposes.
Another prior art example shows a ratchet strap tightener that is manufactured by a plastic injection molding process and includes a body, a lever and a ratchet device. The body has two parallel strap holders adapted to hold one end of a strap. The lever is pivotally attached to the body with the ratchet device to allow a strap shaft to rotate toward the lever when the lever is pivoted away from the body. A strap slot is defined in the axle and is adapted to hold the other end of the strap. The strap is rolled on the axle to tighten the strap which binds around an object when the lever is pivoted continuously. Unfortunately this prior art example does not allow a user to wind a longer-than-normal length of strap around the spindle during non-operating conditions.
Accordingly, a need remains for a multi-functional ratchet and associated method in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing an apparatus that is convenient and easy to use, is lightweight yet durable in design, and assists a user to quickly and easily wind an existing strap housed by said multi-functional ratchet. Such an apparatus allows the user to easily wind the strap around the spindle during non-operating conditions without tangling the strap. The apparatus saves time, and also allows the user to employ a longer-than-normal strap during operating conditions. The present invention is simple to use, inexpensive, and designed for many years of repeated use.